The amazing and the superior
by Retzume
Summary: A todos los que vieron el final de Superior spider-man. Peter Parker acaba de recuperar su cuerpo y con el su vida, quedando con todo lo que dejo Otto Octavius mientras estuvo en su cuerpo, entre estas a la mujer que lo amaba Anna María Marconi, ¿Como manejara Peter todos estos desafíos? y mas aun si el sobrevivió al cambio de cuerpos, sera posible que Octavius también. AXO


**Capitulo 1: Sin palabras**

Esta es una historia que toma como base toda la saga de superior spiderman, desde el numero uno hasta el primer nuevo número de amazing spiderman, me dejo muy decepcionado el hecho de que Anna María (la novia de Ock) haya quedado ¨viuda¨ sin enterarse de la muerte de su novio y quedando en una extraña relación con Peter Parker en la que este no tiene ni la menor idea de que hacer, conociendo la historia del hombre araña lo más seguro es que todo se ponga peor, quien sabe, así que haré la única cosa que puedo hacer, escribir una historia propia de cómo me gustaría que se desarrollara todo a partir de ese momento, en si no tengo un guión fijo así que se aceptan sugerencias si a alguien le llega a gustar este fic.

El hombre araña no me pertenece ni nada, solo soy un fan que quiere escribir una historia del trepa-muros.

**La historia comienza justo al final de Amazing spiderman 1, después de que Anna María descubre que Peter es Spiderman y decide confrontarlo.**

En las penumbras de un apartamento de Nueva York se podía distinguir la silueta de un joven castaño, tumbado en su cama quejándose mientras miraba hacía el techo.

Peter - ¿Por qué?, porque justo en el momento en el que recupero mi vida mi mala suerte regresa con tanta fuerza, hasta parece que quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido. -

Decía el joven adulto para sí mismo en la obscuridad de su apartamento, ni siquiera tenía el ánimo suficiente para encender las luces de su hogar por lo que la única iluminación que había era la que proporcionaba el sol, el cual ya estaba prácticamente oculto dando paso a la noche.

-Una cosa es aparecer desnudo en la televisión, ok eso es malo pero no más de lo usual – dijo rodando los ojos.

Pero que gracias a eso mi novia… su ex novia… nuestra novi… lo dejare en Anna – exclamo finalmente el trepa-muros aun indeciso de cómo llamar a la novia de su ex enemigo.

-Haya descubierto que soy spiderman es una catástrofe, literalmente llevo menos de 24 horas de vuelta y ya prácticamente he perdido mi identidad secreta ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – Continuaba quejándose en voz alta mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara en señal de exasperación, al hacer esto no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había sucedido una vez había llegado a su apartamento.

**Flashback**

Anna – Entonces ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa Spidey?- termino de decir Anna mientras mantenía contacto visual con Peter, cosa que ponía incluso más nervioso al arácnido.

Peter- Emm … yo. – Balbuceaba intentando pensar en una explicación, sabía que Ana era inteligente, en realidad era una de las pocas cosas que sabía con certeza sobre ella por lo que engañarla cuando la cosa era tan obvia resultaba casi imposible, y no solo eso; su mirada, el conocía esa mirada y si bien no precisamente de ella, había visto esos ojos en varias ocasiones en todas la personas que realmente lo amaban y estaban preocupadas por él, eso hacía que le resultara desagradable la idea de mentirle, pero tampoco tenía demasiadas opciones.

Anna - ¿No estarás pensando en mentirme o sí?

Peter- No yo solo… - Decía Peter mientras intentaba acabar por lo menos una oración, lo cual le estaba resultando imposible, sobre todo con el hecho de que con ese comentario parecía que podía ver a través de él ¿acaso doc. Ock había conseguido una novia telepata?, porque solo eso faltaba.

Anna – No, supongo que no, eres lo suficientemente listo para saber que no funcionaría.- Dijo bajando levemente la mirada.

Peter. _Ok no es telepata, solo es demasiado lista_ – pensó mientras continuaba callado, probablemente ese fue el único pensamiento en forma de oración que pudo formar pues su cerebro no parecía querer ayudarlo a solucionar las cosas con la chica, que pensándolo bien así siempre había trabajado su cerebro, al parecer ni con alguien mas en su cabeza había cambiado eso.

Anna solo seguía mirándolo esperando a que el dijera algo pero Peter estaba completamente en blanco, este en un intento desesperado por hacer algo intento decir cualquier cosa que lo pudiera ayudar a salir de semejante problema.

- Yo … - Fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de que volviera aquel silencio sepulcral que tanto lo incomodaba, continuaron mirándose un rato ella esperando a que Peter dijera algo y este esperaba lo mismo en realidad, pues le rogaba a su cabeza que le diera algo que decir pero simplemente no lo conseguía, continuaron mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada lo que desde la perspectiva del arácnido llevaban haciendo durante horas, siguieron así hasta que Anna desvió la mirada y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta con una expresión que mostraba clara tristeza.

Peter- Anna no tienes que … - Dijo intentando pararla sin saber muy bien porque, pero antes de que acabara de decir la primera oración completa en toda aquella ¨discusión¨ ella lo interrumpió.

Anna- A mi me parece que si- dijo deteniéndose unos momentos mientras se mantenía dándole la espalda a Peter.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, aun estoy afectada por lo del duende y todo este asunto no me tiene muy bien así que hablemos mañana, es todo el espacio que puedo darte chico listo. – Dicho esto salió por la puerta sin haber dejado en ningún momento de darle la espalda al trepa-muros, el cual se quedo con un muy mal sabor de boca.

**De vuelta al presente.**

Ya habían pasado más de tres horas por lo menos desde aquella discusión, si es que así se le podía llamar y 24 horas no eran suficientes para que Peter pudiera pensar en cómo arreglar el problema, aun así tenía que agradecerle a Anna que le hubiera dado algo de tiempo, por lo menos le serviría para intentar dormir un poco y descansar de todas las nuevas preocupaciones que habían llegado con su recién recuperada vida, pues ahora además de ser el hombre-araña tenía una compañía que atender y como si eso no fuera suficiente tenía que ver que hacer con la mujer que Otto había amado a tal punto de dar su vida, o más bien devolverle su vida a Peter.

¡Aaaa! Necesito un respiro – Dijo finalmente harto de darle tantas vueltas a todo lo que estaba pasando, que no era para menos pero aun así necesitaba descansar, se metió en las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir de una buena vez ya tomaría una decisión por la mañana pero hasta entonces intentaría olvidarse todo y descansar.

-_Par…k er _–

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de caer completamente dormido.

Vale pues esto fue el capitulo uno, los próximos dos capítulos hablaran de las reacciones de Peter y Anna y de cómo cada uno ve lo que está sucediendo, si les gusto o tienen alguna sugerencia estaré feliz de escuchar lo que tengan que decir, hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
